Aleas
by Howan
Summary: Recueil d'histoires courtes sur des pairing divers et variés. Tous rating confondus et indiqués à chaque chapitre ! UPDATE chapitres 6, 7 et 8 !
1. Rouge

Titre : Rouge (oui, je vais chercher super loin)  
Auteur : Howan  
Couple : Sengoku/Atobe  
Fandom : Prince of Tennis  
Rating : G  
Thème : #19 Rouge  
Disclaimer : euh … les persos ne sont pas à moi, en fait, je sais même pas à qui ils sont, je me contente de les reprendre honteusement … mais bon, c'est pas comme si je me faisais des soussous avec !  
Et le principe de « 30 baisers » … euh, je sais pas non plus, en tout cas c'est bien sympa !

* * *

Notes: qu'est-ce que je peux bien détester publier des trucs aussi courts ... en même temps, je ne mettrai jamais ça sur mon site, mais je peux bien le faire partager ...  
Cette vignette a été faite pour 30 baisers, sur le couple Sengoku/Atobe (j'étais atteinte le jour où j'ai choisi ce couple) et le tout corrigé par Zif seunsei de moi !  
C'est court, pardonnez-moi ... si vous saviez comme j'ai honte ...

* * *

Atobe se laissa aller sur sa chaise et passa ses doigts dans les quelques mèches ayant décidé de se rebeller, les renvoyant vers l'arrière d'un léger mouvement. Son regard dériva vers la fenêtre, puis vers l'horloge juste au dessus et il soupira. 

« - Atobe … »

Le garçon leva les yeux vers la personne qui osait non seulement empiéter sur son territoire, mais en plus lui adresser la parole sans aucune marque de respect.

Oshitari, forcément, qui d'autre pouvait se targuer d'être la plus indésirable des présences en ce monde.  
Pendant un certain temps, Keigo avait aimé jouer avec lui, le remettre sans arrêt à sa place d'une remarque acide, et ne recueillir que des sourires équivoques en guise de réponse …  
Pendant un certain temps, il avait aimé sentir son regard dans son dos et ses mains le long de ses hanches, taquines et sûrement pas sérieuses.  
Mais c'était avant … avant que le monde ne lui apparaisse plus que comme une vaste peinture monochrome, à demi figé sur des souvenirs de plus en plus lointains.

« - Atobe, ne fais pas comme si j'étais pas là … »

Et pourtant …

« - Un problème, Oshitari ? »

Le tensai fronça les sourcils, un peu agacé par l'attitude blasée de son capitaine.

« - Ecoute, je sais que personne ne t'arrive à la cheville … que rien ne peut t'égaler … mais par pitié, fais au moins semblant de t'intéresser aux autres … ai l'air un peu concerné par ce qui se passe autour de toi ! »

Peu enclin à écouter les conseils de son équipier, Keigo ne répondit pas, et fit glisser sa main sur le petit paquet posé sur la table. Il se souvenait vaguement d'une rencontre dans un couloir, et d'une jeune fille sautant sur l'occasion pour lui offrir … une chose incertaine dont il ignorait encore le contenu, faute de l'avoir ouvert.

Ses doigts jouèrent quelques secondes avec les boucles du ruban.

« - Dis moi … de quelle couleur est le papier ? »

« - … Il est bleu. »

« - Et le ruban ? »

« - Rouge. »

« - Oh … »

Yuushi pencha la tête sur le côté, se demandant où son capitaine voulait en venir.

« - Au fait, tu n'es pas venu juste pour me faire la morale … ? »

« - Ah ! Non … Je voulais prévenir notre bien-aimé capitaine que l'équipe de Yamabuki vient d'arriver, et que éventuellement il pourrait se bouger pour les accueillir … »

« - C'est vrai … »

Yamabuki, il les avait totalement oublié, et ne s'y intéressait d'ailleurs pas du tout.

Aucun joueur ne valait la peine qu'il lui confie de son précieux temps. Aucun joueur ne valait plus la peine, depuis qu'il avait battu Sanada, puis Tezuka …

Il se leva tout de même et suivit un Oshitari des plus circonspects jusqu'aux courts, le ruban du paquet dans la poche.

« - Ça y est, Princesse est enfin là, on va pouvoir commencer ! »

Atobe se figea et se retourna vivement vers l'auteur de cette charmante interjection, prêt à lui faire ravaler sa morve dans l'instant.  
Il croisa le regard hilare de Sengoku, mais ne trouva finalement rien à répliquer.

Quelque chose clochait et il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. C'était pourtant si visible, il le savait … Trop visible peut-être.

Mais il ne voyait plus rien depuis son match contre la dernière personne à lui avoir opposé une résistance. Le Tezuka-zone l'avait aveuglé, avait dévoré ses couleurs ne lui laissant plus qu'une vision sans vie du monde … Il rêvait désormais en noir et blanc, comme si plus rien ne pouvait réellement attirer son attention.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il sentit confusément quelque chose lui prendre la main.

« - Ne te vexes pas, railla Sengoku, après tout il est normal pour une princesse de se faire désirer … non ? »

Les lèvres du joueur frôlèrent la peau de Keigo et glissèrent le long de ses doigts en un léger baiser.

« - Ne parles pas pour ne rien dire, renifla le capitaine de Hyoutei, … tu ennuies mes divins tympans. »

« - … Alors j'y vais. »

Atobe sourit en regardant Sengoku s'éloigner à reculons vers le terrain et lui adresser un petit signe enthousiaste de la main.

Finalement, il allait remettre un peu de couleur à sa vie, et il commencerait par le rouge …

Rouge, comme sa veste négligemment jetée sur le bout du banc.  
Rouge, comme ses mèches brillantes balayant son visage au rythme du vent.  
Rouge, comme ses lèvres le seraient une fois qu'il y aurait goûté …

Dans sa poche, le ruban avec lequel il jouait se noua autour de ses doigts, les enserrant étroitement.

* * *


	2. Vole Papillon

Titre : Vole Papillon  
Auteur : Howan  
Couple : Sengoku/Jiroh et allusions à du Sengoku/Atobe et du Atobe/Jiroh  
Fandom : Prince of Tennis  
Rating : PG  
Thème : # papillon  
Disclaimer : euh … les persos ne sont pas à moi, en fait, je sais même pas à qui ils sont, je me contente de les reprendre honteusement … mais bon, c'est pas comme si je me faisais des soussous avec !

* * *

Notes: la joie d'avoir retrouvé ma connection après que la foudre soit tombée sur mon pc m'a un peu tourneboulé les neurones, et j'ai donc décidé d'offrir une vignette à la personne qui discutait sur msn avec moi à ce moment, Shiberi, C'est cette demoiselle qui a choisi le thème et le couple de base.

* * *

Vole Papillon

Jiroh ouvrit un oeil, puis deux, releva lentement la tête et décida que le moment était venu pour lui d'arrêter de ronfler sur les genoux de son vénéré capitaine. Atobe grogna en constatant la tâche de bave qui ornait son froc et nota mentalement d'envoyer la facture du pressing au père Akutagawa. Pas qu'il ne possedât pas de quoi le nettoyer, mais c'était pour le principe. Ignorant le plan machiavélique du châtain à ses côtés, Jiroh s'étira comme un chat et se leva du canapé pour aller errer dans les couloirs du grand bâtiment.

Encore une fois ils avaient été invités en camp d'entraînement avec les autres équipes. Le blond ne voulait pas y aller, il préférait rester dormir sous son arbre favori, mais Atobe avait insisté, et quand le divin capitaine de Hyoutei insistait pour quelque chose, il était difficile, voire impossible de refuser. De toute façon, il pleuvait et les terrains étaient impraticables.

Jiroh parcourut donc le couloir en long, en large et en travers, passant parfois la tête dans une porte entrebaîllée, ou s'arrêtant à une fenêtre pour contempler le paysage humide et monotone, s'assoupissant quelques minutes le front contre la vitre. Puis il termina son périple dans un tout petit salon où deux personnes étaient déjà installées, discutant légèrement de tout et de rien. Des joueurs de Yamabuki, il les avait déjà rencontrés lors de tournois mais ne parvenait pas à remettre la main sur leurs noms.

Le plus grand des deux -et aussi le plus effrayant- lui dédia une oeillade féroce, le forçant à reculer d'un pas.

"- Jin, espèce de barbare ... tu lui as fais peur ..."

Jiroh se tourna vers le rouquin qui venait de s'exprimer et se lança précipitamment dans une explication comme quoi, non voyons, il n'avait sûrement pas peur d'un géant aux yeux jaunes et au regard de fou furieux prêt à lui sauter dessus. Le roux éclata de rire tandis que son compagnon se renfrognait.

"- Akutagawa-san, c'est ça ? Moi c'est Sengoku ... et la bête sauvage c'est Akutsu, fais pas attention à lui il a ses règles en ce moment !"

"- Je t'emmerde Kyo.", marmonna Jin, calé au fond de son dossier.

"- Oui oui, tu es très convaincant ... enfin ...", il se tourna vers le blond qui n'avait plus pipé mot, "Tu viens t'asseoir avec nous ?"

Jiroh considéra l'invitation l'espace d'une demi seconde et vint se vautrer avec fracas à côté du roux, et donc à l'opposé du gars méga chelou et pas digne de confiance portant le nom d'Akutsu. Il y avait des limites quand même.

"- C'est dommage cette pluie, hein ?"

"- Oui ... Sengoku-san ..."

Kyosumi lui offrit un sourire malicieux et plongea la main dans sa poche pour en ressortir un petit sachet qu'il agita. En voyant cela, Jin se redressa et foudroya son compagnon du regard, lequel haussa les épaules et reprit:

"- Mais on a de quoi s'occuper."

Le petit paquet de plastique transparent se balança au bout des doigts du roux, Jiroh le suivant sagement des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il soit vidé sur la table de salon devant eux.

"- Oh, des feuilles séchées ... vous faites un herbier ?"

Sengoku sourit de plus belle et attrapa son paquet de tabac et ses feuilles à rouler dans le sac de Jin.

"- Kyo ... tu devrais ranger ça, n'importe qui peut débarquer ..."

"- T'es super parano comme type, en fait !"

Akutsu grogna et soupira simultanément puis observa le blond qui jouait innocemment avec les feuilles brunes, tentant de reconnaître leur variété.

"- Celle-là ressemble à un papillon, regarde !", s'exclama-t-il.

"- Si tu la fumes, tu _seras_ un papillon ..."

Jiroh cligna des yeux et aperçut enfin le roux qui finissait de rouler son pet'.

"- Mais j'ai jamais fumé ..."

Sa voix n'était ni réprobatrice, ni apeurée, juste un peu surprise et fataliste, et Sengoku se retourna vers son équipier, un air triomphant plaqué au visage.

"- C'est pas grave, je vais t'apprendre."

Il alluma son joint et tira quelques coups dessus sous l'œil intéressé du novice à ses côtés. Sengoku esquissa une petite moue amusée; quelle chance il avait eu de tomber sur lui, alors qu'il cherchait Atobe. Après tout, le meilleur moyen de s'en prendre à lui était encore d'attaquer ses points faibles.

D'un signe, il indiqua à Jiroh de se rapprocher de lui et lui saisit doucement la nuque, son autre main occupée à tenir le pétard.

"- Pense à quelque chose de beau et d'agréable", souffla-t-il en ignorant les ricanements de Jin derrière lui, " ... pense ... à un papillon ..."

Akutagawa ferma les yeux, imaginant deux belles ailes aux couleurs chatoyantes et aux formes découpées, parfaitement symétriques, virevoltant un peu partout, s'éloignant, se rapprochant jusqu'à toucher ses lèvres.

Sengoku força un peu le passage et expira lentement la fumée contre le palais du blond, pour finalement le relâcher et se reculer.

"- Alors ?"

"- C'était doux ... les lèvres du papillon ..."

Le roux lâcha un léger rire et reprit une taf avant de faire passer le joint à Akutsu qui lorgnait dessus de façon fort peu discrète depuis un moment. Ses doigts glissèrent sous le menton de Jiroh, le forçant à lever le visage vers lui alors que son expression se durcissait imperceptiblement.

"- Tu vas retourner voir ton capitaine pour lui raconter tes aventures ... et tu lui diras ... tu lui diras que son ange à rencontré un papillon ... et qu'il le salue bien bas."

Kyosumi se releva et fourra ses mains dans ses poches, les yeux désormais fixés sur la vitre parsemée de gouttelettes. Atobe comprendrait le message et reviendrait vers lui ...

Un papillon est trop fragile pour rester loin de sa fleur, et les pétales du châtain lui manquaient déjà.


	3. Ouvert 24 heures sur 24

Titre : Ouvert 24 heures sur 24  
Auteur : Howan  
Fandom : I'll et Prince of Tennis  
Couple : Toru/Saki, allusion très implicite à du Yuushi/Hajime  
Court résumé : La vie est dure en internat, surtout lorsque l'ont est perpetuellement confondu avec un supermarché en libre-service.

* * *

Notes: Fic publiée dans deux sections (je sais, c'est mal) ayant à la base participé au concours de drabbles "quatres temps" (troisième place). Cross-over pseudo UA-isé, promis, je le referai plus ...

* * *

**Ouvert 24 heures sur 24**

Allongé de tout son long sur son vénérable pieu, le téléphone en main et son copain au bout du fil, Saki passait une merveilleuse soirée à l'internat de son bahut. Un fois n'était pas coutume, ses voisins de chambre paraissaient relativement calmes et donc peu enclin à venir l'emmerder.

Il s'étira, enfoncé dans son oreiller, et reprit la parole:

« - Toru ... », il tripota machinalement sa couette, « tu reviens quand ? ... Tu me manques ... »

Quelle idée il avait eu aussi de se maquer avec un type, certes magnifique et adorable, mais absent la moitié de l'année à cause de ses putains de stages ?

Sur ce coup, il avait trop mal joué. Mais tant pis, il l'aimait quand même.

« - C'est trop long ... », grogna-t-il en s'inspectant distraitement les doigts de pied, « ... je vais finir par aller voir ailleurs ... »

Un sourire satisfait s'étira sur ses lèvres lorsque Harada s'insurgea dans le combiné, piqué au vif, et Saki ne pu s'empêcher de se foutre largement de sa gueule. Il adorait le provoquer ainsi, des fois que ça le ferait revenir plus vite.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et il se redressa en fronçant les sourcils pour consulter son réveil.

« - Bon, je te laisse, j'ai de la visite ... ouais tu peux être jaloux ma puce ... bisou ! »

Il raccrocha puis hésita un instant à enfiler un tee-shirt en plus de son caleçon avant d'abandonner -faute de trouver le dit tee-shirt- et d'aller ouvrir au mystérieux emmerdeur qui s'avéra être un petit brun, plutôt soigné et aussi peu vêtu que lui.  
Asakura leva les yeux au ciel et soupira en reconnaissant Mizuki, l'embaumeur de parfum du dortoir, le redécorateur d'intérieur auto-proclamé et diffuseur de potins professionnel. 

« - Salut Ha-chan ! »

« - Bonsoir mon cœur, dis, tu pourrais me prêter ton porte-jarretelles pour la soirée ? »

« - ... Mon quoi ? », s'étouffa le guitariste.

« - Fais pas ta pute, je sais que t'en a un ... je t'ai déjà vu te trimballer avec dans les couloirs ! »

« - ... Tu es en train d'insinuer que je suis un travesti là ? », siffla le musicien en tentant de se convaincre qu'il était parfaitement en droit de s'offusquer.

« - J'oserai jamais ... bon accouche, j'ai un strip-tease sur le feu ! »

« - Dans tes rêves ... façon, tu rentreras pas dedans avec tes grosses cuisses ... »

Hajime esquissa un rictus narquois et papillonna des cils.

« - On parie ? »

Saki capitula avant même d'engager la suite des hostilités, Mizuki Hajime était malheureusement aussi mince que lui et rentrerai au poil dans son joujou de dentelle noire. Il grogna donc pour la forme et sortit la pièce de lingerie de son placard pour lui tendre, la mine résignée.

« - l'abîme pas ... »

« - promis. »

La porte claqua et il se retrouva de nouveau seul avec sa couette sur laquelle il se jeta fort élégamment, les yeux fermé et un sourire béat aux lèvres. Sa couette, sa merveilleuse couette compagne de ses nuit, à la fois douce et possessive, mère et amante ...  
Il miaula doucement, le nez dans la housse qui sentait encore un peu le dernier passage de Toru. Les bras autour de son oreiller, il se rejoua mentalement leurs derniers ébats et se retrouva vite avec une mignonne petite trique, coincé en position compromettante entre son mur et son traversin.

Une seconde fois, quelqu'un toqua à la porte et il se renfrogna, bien décidé à ne pas aller ouvrir. Ils s'étaient donnés le mot pour venir le faire chier ou quoi.Quelques secondes passèrent et le visiteur réitéra son coup. C'est qu'il insistait en plus le bougre.

« - Quoi ? »

« - Saki ... je peux entrer ? »

Il marmona une réponse oscillant entre le vaguement positif et le franchement négatif que l'intrus interpréta à sa guise en envahissant son espace vital dans l'instant qui suivit.

« - Yuushi ... que puis-je faire pour ton service ... »

Il se retourna et constata que le grand brun était à moitié défroqué -ou plutôt rhabillé en vitesse avec un bout de peignoir- les cheveux en bataille, les joues rougies et la peau luisante. Une pointe d'envie lui attaqua l'entrejambe mais la mesquinerie fut plus forte que tout, et il écouta son voisin lui raconter ses malheurs, d'un air plus qu'ennuyé.

« - Ben ... disons que ... tu vas rire, j'ai un peu mal géré mon coup et ... t'as pas une capote sur toi que t'utiliserai pas ... ou deux ... »

Il n'y avait pas marqué supermarché sur sa gueule non plus, encore moins sex shop.

« - Tu pouvais pas prendre tes précautions ? »

« - Dans le feu de l'action ... tu sais ... »

Asakura désigna son sac qui traînait par terre du doigt et se plaqua le visage contre ses draps pour s'étouffer et ainsi échapper à la dure vie de l'internat.  
Pendant ce temps, Oshitari se servit généreusement en matériel de première urgence puis se releva et attrapa la touffe de Saki pour le faire respirer un peu avant de retourner vers la porte en jetant un regard suspect à la couette. 

« - Saki ... ta ... non rien ... »

Après tout, chacun ses goûts.

Une fois seul, le brun se détendit enfin, et plongea doucement dans les bras de Morphée -à défaut de ceux de son copain.  
Un hurlement accompagné de coups sur sa porte le sortit soudainement de sa torpeur et il hésita entre se suicider en sautant par la fenêtre, ou suicider tout le dortoir de la même manière avant de se livrer à la police. 

« - Saki, Saki ... ouvre ! »

Kirihara, il ne manquait plus que lui. Il articula du mieux qu'il put pour lui signifier que de toute façon, ce n'était pas fermé, et attendit que le garçon arrête de marteler sur la porte et entre pour se rendormir.

« - Saki ... j'ai besoin de ton aide, y a eu une guerre diplomatique chez moi et j'ai du effectuer une retraite stratégique avant de me faire torturer par l'ennemi ... mais j'ai oublié la moitié de mes affaires au passage ... t'as pas un slibard à me prêter ? »

Le musicien ouvrit un oeil et dédia un regard de tueur au brun échevelé.

« - Demande aux autres. »

« - Tu déconnes », il roula des yeux, « ... pour Mizuki, je sais que le ridicule ne tue pas mais y a des limites, je veux pas un caleçon mauve à fleurs ... et Oshitari ça sera trop grand ... Saki, faut te résigner, on fait la même taille et t'es le seul à peu près normal ici ... »

Ouais, se résigner, il ne faisait que ça en ce moment. Il bulla encore un moment dans son oreiller et fini par se rouler en boule pour se traîner jusqu'à son placard, emmitouflé dans un reste de couette.  
Akaya le suivit du regard, amusé, tout lui distribuant quelques conseils sur le genre de sous-vêtement qu'il préférait. Finalement son regard s'attarda sur la couverture de Saki et il haussa un sourcil perplexe en constatant qu'elle était recouverte de motifs de têtes de mort des plus hideux. 

« - Ta couette est très moche tu sais ... », se vit-il obligé de l'informer.

« - La ferme ou tu passes la journée de demain à poil sous ton froc ! »

Saki l'aimait sa couette, elle lui rappelait Toru et était un magnifique objet de fantasme conjugué à son traversin. Quiconque médisait dessus s'exposait à son courroux démoniaque, mais pas ce soir, il était trop fatigué.  
Kirihara haussa les épaules et posa son cul sur le lit en attendant que le brun le rejoigne, slibard en main. 

« - Alors ... c'est quoi exactement cet incident diplomatique ... ? », s'enquit Asakura en s'appuyant contre l'épaule de son voisin.

« - j'ai accidentellement terminé le pot de nutella, je te jure, il s'est jeté dans mon estomac ... mon frère m'a dénoncé et livré à la gestapo ... enfin, à ma mère ... arrête de rire, c'est pas drôle ! »

« - Oh mais je ris pas du tout ... », s'esclaffa le musicien.

Il ramena sa couette sur lui et dans un élan de suprême générosité, décida d'en faire également profiter son voisin. Après tout, s'il voulait continuer à bénéficier de ses formidables aventures, autant le soigner un minimum et faire en sorte qu'il soit en condition optimale de déballage de sa vie.  
Akaya, le nez dans ses genoux, arbora une moue perplexe tandis que Saki couvait amoureusement du regard son magnifique dessus de lit pour s'empêcher de lui poser trop de questions. 

« - Tu sais quoi Saki ... à ton prochain anniversaire je t'offrirai une nouvelle housse de couette ... »

Asakura etouffa un grognement et planta un doigt vengeur dans les côtes du petit brun trop bavard pour son propre bien.

« - ... Privé de slibard. », déclara-t-il avec emphase, hésitant à jeter sur lui pour le ligoter avec sa couette et le donner en offrande au dieu des housses.

* * *

**Fin**


	4. My own destruction

Titre : My own destruction  
Auteur : Howan  
Couple : sans  
Fandom : Prince of Tennis  
Rating : nc 18  
Thème : dandinons not'ptit cul  
Disclaimer : euh … les persos ne sont pas à moi, en fait, je sais même pas à qui ils sont, je me contente de les reprendre honteusement … mais bon, c'est pas comme si je me faisais des soussous avec !

* * *

Notes: thème proposé par Eleawin, drabble spécialement écrit pour elle parce qu'elle m'a provoqué sur msn, voilà mon courroux !

* * *

**My own destruction**

Atobe se retourna, fronça les sourcils, et finit par hausser les épaules avant de reprendre tranquillement sa route, le cul serré et le menton relevé comme lui seul savait le faire.  
Son chauffeur était encore en retard, peut-être mort sur la route à force de trop picoler, le brun s'en foutait, le résultat était là, il devait marcher pour rentrer chez lui. Il aurait très bien pu appeler pour avoir une seconde voiture, mais sa batterie de portable devait être de mèche avec l'odieux personnage puisqu'elle n'avait pas daigné se présenter à lui chargée.  
Et forcément, pas d'Oshitari à portée de main, Shishido avait mystérieusement disparu de la circulation, pas une once de l'être hydrocéphalique qu'était Kabaji ne parasitait son espace vital, personne sur qui passer ses nerfs ... n'importe qui étant habituellement à ses ordres.

Il soupira. Plus de portable ... plus de GPS ... et bien evidemment, lorsqu'il se faisait ramener jusqu'à sa somptueuse demeure, il ne prenait pas la peine de regarder le chemin ...

Un bruit derrière lui attira son attention et il pressa le pas pour sortir de ce quartier peu accueillant dans lequel il avait fait l'erreur de mettre les pieds. Prit dans ses pensées il ne remarqua pas la silhouette se profilant devant lui et plongea dessus, tête baissée.

"- Fais gaffe où tu marches."

Une main puissante l'agrippa par le col de sa chemise de flanelle et le souleva imperceptiblement du sol.

"- Lâche-moi."

"- Et qu'est-ce qu'un gosse de riche comme toi fout ici ... tu veux te faire défoncer ?"

"- J'ai dit lâche-moi."

Son assaillant faisait sa taille et n'avait aucune raison d'être plus fort que lui, aussi Keigo asséna-t-il un magnifique coup du tranchant de la main sur le poignet qui le maintenait, le faisant relâcher sa prise. Il s'éloigna avec vivacité et s'engouffra dans une nouvelle ruelle qu'il espérait mener à la sortie.

"- Putain, visez ce p'tit cul ... on dirait qu'il nous hurle 'violez-moi' !"

Atobe leva les yeux sur le groupe qui lui faisait face et commençait même à s'eparpiller autour de lui pour couper toute retraite. Il renifla, méprisant.

"- Et cette belle petite gueule de con", continua celui qui semblait plus ou moins diriger les autres, " ... qui ne demande qu'à être épluchée ... comme un fruit trop appétissant pour son propre bien ..."

"- Je cherche juste la sortie."

"- Ici c'est l'entrée ma puce ..."

Quelqu'un lui ramena brutalement la tête vers l'arrière en tirant sur ses mèches brunes, et, le souffle coupé, il en oublia de crier de douleur. D'un coup sec, son pantalon, puis son boxer furent arrachés et abandonnés sur le sol bétonné de la ruelle. Son portable inutile et son porte-feuille tombèrent de sa veste et se retrouvèrent vite un autre propriétaire.  
Le léger picotement sur sa machoire passa presque inaperçu lorsqu'il sentit qu'on pénétrait sans douceur son intimité, mais la longue estafilade qui lui transperça la joue, suivit d'une deuxième, puis d'une troisième occulta presque le sentiment de viol dans son esprit.  
Armé d'un canif à la lame émaillée, le garçon qui lui avait parlé souriait de toutes ses dents tout en depeçant l'air de rien le visage du capitaine de Hyoutei, tirant sur les lambeaux de peau un par un tandis que ses compagnons se relayaient contre son dos.

"- Y a pas de sortie pour quelqu'un comme toi ... t'as juste prit l'option allez-retour pour la visite de ce petit cul que tu dandines si bien", murmura la voix doucereuse de son bourreau à l'oreille de Keigo, juste avant qu'il n'entende plus que sa propre voix, déchirée, déformée par les hurlements.

* * *

**Fin**  



	5. Gnosienne

Titre : Gnosienne  
Auteur : Howan  
Couple : Atobe/Saki  
Fandom : Prince of Tennis et I'll  
Rating : G  
Thème : pardon  
Disclaimer : euh … les persos ne sont pas à moi, en fait, je sais même pas à qui ils sont, je me contente de les reprendre honteusement … mais bon, c'est pas comme si je me faisais des soussous avec !

* * *

Notes:Drabble-pardon pour Eleawin qui a moyennement apprécié 'My own destruction' ... promis je le r'fera plus !

* * *

**Gnosienne **

Saki acheva sa dernière note dans un murmure presque inaudible, les lèvres soudées au micro, et lâcha un soupir qui résonna dans toute la salle, à travers les enceintes.  
Il se détacha enfin de l'objet avec lequel il avait langoureusement joué pendant toute la durée de sa chanson, et, guitare sur le dos, descendit de la scène pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'à une table où l'attendait un jeune homme de son âge, plutôt bien habillé comparé à lui. Ils n'étaient pas du même milieu, pourtant le chanteur se pencha sur lui et déposa un léger baiser au coin de sa bouche étirée en un demi sourire agacé.

"- Quoi ?"

"- Tu pourrais arrêter de bouffer ton micro comme ça quand tu chantes ?"

"- Comme ça quoi ..."

"- ... Comme si c'était une bite ... tout le monde te regardait."

"- C'était le but."

Keigo renifla puis replongea son nez dans le café qui avait largement eu le temps de refroidir depuis qu'il l'avait commandé.  
Haussant les épaules, Saki s'installa en face de lui et posa sa tête entre ses bras, le regard fixé sur le reste de la salle bondée. Au bout de trente secondes, ses épaules courbaturées se manifestèrent violement et il changea de position pour s'affaler en arrière sur la banquette, les bras le long du corps et la tête doucement penchée sur le côté.  
Les minutes s'écoulèrent, silencieuses.

"- Tout le monde te regarde encore ..."

"- Non, toi tu mates ta tasse."

Le grand brun esquissa un sourire ironique.

"- Je ne suis pas tout le monde."

"- j'avais remarqué ..."

Encore une fois Atobe retourna à la contemplation de son café, admirant les reflets miroitant du liquide noir ... et froid. Ses yeux se posèrent finalement sur Saki qui avait fermé les siens, et il passa de longues secondes à s'abimer dans la contemplation de son visage.

"- En fait je te regarde ... comme tout le monde ..."

Asakura gloussa doucement.

"- J'espère bien !"

Il passa une main dans ses mèches couvertes de gel et se pencha vers Keigo pour renifler une odeur inexistante dans sa tasse, observant à son tour les images déformées renvoyées par le café soluble.

"- Mais toi ... tu ne regardes jamais personne. "

Saki souffla doucement sur le liquide ambré, brouillant un peu l'esquisse du visage qu'il dévorait jusque là.

"- Tu n'es pas non plus personne ..."

* * *

**Fin**


	6. Modèle réduit

**Titre :** modèle réduit  
**Auteur :** Howan  
**Fandom :** Prince of Tennis  
**Pairing :** Atobe - Yuuta  
**Rating :** sans '  
**Note :** sur le thème 'limousine' donné par Eleawin

* * *

"- Yuuta-kuuuun ... j'ai quelque chose à te montzouiiiiiiip ... PAAAF ... aaaaaieuuuh !"

Le roux se prit la tête entre les mains et se mordit la lèvre. Ça allait encore lui retomber dessus.

"- Yuuta-kun ! C'est quoi ça ?"

Le cul par terre, la voix montant dans les ultra-sons, Mizuki brandissait l'objet sur lequel il venait de glisser et de gracieusement s'étaler.

"- Une ... une petite voiture Mizuki-san ..."

"- Une petite v ...", s'étrangla-t-il, " ... Yuuta-kun, qu'est-ce que cette chose fait ici ? Je ne te connaissais pas cette passion ..."

Tout en parlant, le petit brun considérait d'un peu plus près la coupable à quatre roues. Il haussa un sourcil.

"- Yuuta-kun ... cette petite voiture ressemble étrangement à la limousine d'Atobe-kun ... je me trompe ?"

"- N ... non Mizuki-san ..."

"- Nfu ... traitre !"

* * *

**Fin **


	7. Rancoeur

**Titre: **Rancoeur  
**Auteur: **Howan**  
Base:** Prince of Tennis  
**Pairing:** Atobe - Oshitari  
**pour:** Sheyenne (j'veux pas partir)

* * *

Atobe n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis le début de la matinée, lui qui passait habituellement son temps à raconter ses exploits en long en large et en travers, ou à opprimer gratuitement son entourage. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de parler, c'était un fait.  
Ses rares silences en devenaient alors forcément inquiétants, car ne laissaient rien présager de bon.

Oshitari remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et secoua la tête, ignorant la grimace porteuse de sens de Mukahi à côté de lui. Le 'sens' chez son partenaire de double était toujours le même; lubrique à souhait.

Quelle plaie !

Soupirant, il se rapprocha de son capitaine et frôla doucement son épaule pour l'inciter à se retourner vers lui. Ce fût de justesse qu'il esquiva le revers de main du châtain et il s'éloigna en gromellant, les mains dans les poches.

Bieeen, très bien, Kei-chan s'était levé du pied gauche ce matin, c'était des chose qui arrivaient après tout.En fait, il devait l'avouer, la première partie de son corps qui avait touché le sol, n'avait été ni son pied gauche, ni son droit, mais son épaule. Enchevêtré dans les draps, yuushi n'avait réussi à s'en dégager qu'à force de ruse et de tractions que n'avait visiblement pas apprécié Atobe, lui aussi coincé dans le tissus de satin.

Le drap avait fini à la poubelle, et le brun à la porte, en sous-vêtements.

Et depuis plus un mot.Enfin si, il y avait bien eu aussi cette petite altercation avec le sale môme de Seigaku, qui visiblement se faisait un plaisir de venir acheter ses canettes dans leur foyer, pour des raisons aussi obscures qu'agaçantes.

Puis cette assiette remplie renversée sur son uniforme par Akutagawa, le narcoleptique de service.

Hiyoshi aussi avait choisi ce jour maudit pour putsher sans autorisation du coach, chose qui en temps normal amusait plutôt le châtain, mais cette fois-ci il n'avait pas du tout rit.

Et enfin, comble de tout, Kabaji était malade.Yuushi se prit la tête entre les mains. Il n'aurait jamais dû proposer des tampons à son capitaine, même pour plaisanter.

* * *

**Fin **


	8. Hato po po

**Titre :** Hato po po  
**Auteur :** Howan  
**Fandom :** Prince of Tennis  
**Pairing :** Akutsu - Jiroh  
**Rating :** PG  
**Note :** sur le thème ... je sais plus, donné par Babel !

* * *

Celui là n'était pas très robuste, il l'aurait du premier coup. Akutsu attrapa un des cailloux qu'il avait déposé sur le banc, en testa le poid et la gravité de le lancer et de le frapper violemment avec sa raquette. Le volatile qui avait eu le malheur de sembler un tant soit peu rachitique se figea sur le sol, une tâche rouge s'élargissant au niveau de son col. 

Les pigeons étaient vraiment une espèce con, cela faisait le septième que Jin décapitait ainsi, mais ils revenaient encore, se trémoussant et roucoulant avec audace devant son nez. Le joueur soupira, en plus ce n'était pas aussi amusant que que de taper sur les petites frappes arpentant les court de tennis. Il aurait pu partir et aller traumatiser du lycéen mais un poid ciblé sur ses genoux l'en empêchait avec succés.  
C'était une chose indésirable de taille moyenne, au poil blond soyeux et légèrement bouclé, à la respiration tellement paisible que Jin se serait vexé si la raison n'était venue du fait qu'il dormait profondément. Il n'était pas lourd, mais plutôt encombrant et étrangement attendrissant.  
Akutsu se renfrogna à cette pensée et shoota un huitième pigeon histoire de se calmer.  
Le garçon contre lui bougea et finit par ouvrir les yeux pour découvrir deux billes jaunes et étrécies penchées sur lui.

"- C'est maintenant que tu te réveilles ? Dégage de mes genoux !", gronda Jin.

"- Atobe ?"

"- Non, vire de là !"

Jiroh cligna des yeux et se redressa légèrement tout en se frottant le visage.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

"- Je nourri les pigeons", grinça Akutsu tout en malaxant quelques pierres dans son poing.

"- Oh ! ... Po po po", bailla-t-il largement, " ... Hato po po ... Mame ga hoshii ka ..."

Tout en reposant sa tête sur les genoux de l'autre, le blond se mit doucement à chanter, les yeux fermés.

"- Sora yaruzo ..."

Un neuvième piaf rejoignit ses ancêtres dans un silence solennel.

"- Minna de nakayoku tabe ni koi ..."

Akutsu ricana dans sa barbe et caressa doucement la tignasse de Jiroh, un sourire sardonique plaqué au visage.

"- C'est ça ouais."

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

_traduction:  
po po po hato po po po po po - pigeon po po (po onomatopé des piafs)  
mame ga hoshii ka - veux-tu des graines ?  
sora yaruzo - Voilà, prend ça !  
minna de nakayoku tabe ni koi - venez tous ensemble bien manger._


End file.
